


Finishing what we started

by kitkat0723



Series: Tease Me [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Eddie had a little too much time on his hands, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Texting, This really wasn't what I intended, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie and Buck have another round of texting and teasing until Eddie takes matters into his own hands......
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Tease Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793785
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	Finishing what we started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkreyesevandiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/gifts).



> This is not the fic I wanted to write. I tried like a million times to write these two actually doing the deed but apparently they didn't want me to. Sorry if this sucks for you. (Pun not intended). 
> 
> Written for Day 4 of Eddie Diaz week : Between the Sheets and YES I know I am posting this like way late (I told you they didn't want to have sex!) 
> 
> For Zee because she encouraged this entire series! I adore her.

Chris will be coming back from camp in two days, so Eddie figures they better make the most of the day off together. Buck had gone out to do groceries and to pick up his suit for Maddie’s wedding since his needed more alterations thanks to all the muscle he’d been packing on recently. Eddie had done the rest of their weekly chores, because that was only fair. It was also fucking hotter than hell, thanks to California apparently relocating to the middle of the sun. Eddie stripped down to his boxers, and biting his lip decided to snap a selfie and send it to his boyfriend.    
He laid out on the couch, legs slightly spread. The selfie showed off his entire chest and just the top of his waistband.    
  
**E : California relocated to the middle of the sun. Clothing is now optional when at home ;)** **  
** **B : Don’t start nothing you can’t finish, Eds.** **  
** **E : I thought you were gonna finish it for me?** **  
** **B: Behave.** **  
** **E: What did you say the last time you started this? Oh right, this is too much fun. Hurry home.** **  
** **  
** Since their bedroom had much better lighting than the living room, Eddie headed back there and laid out on the bed, turning on the t.v and absently flipped through channels, landing on something for background noise. Rolling towards his nightstand, he reached and grabbed a few of the things he’d picked up the first time Buck and him had flirted over text. He laid them out on the bed, snapping a sideways photo.    
  
**E : Should I start without you….** **  
** **B: Eddie!** **  
** **E : I told you to hurry home.** **  
** **B : I’m in the middle of the grocery store with a hard on…** **  
** **E : Dead kittens :D** **  
** **B : I hate you.** **  
** **E : Love you too!**   
  
Eddie didn’t want Buck to get into an accident, so he left him alone for a bit.    
  
Idle hands and all those says, and Eddie bored out of his mind, plus him wanting to get laid… Well, the fun has to start somewhere. Stripping down to his boxers, he decided if Buck wasn’t going to play, then at least he could.    
He used his own fingers to slowly work himself open, and then inserted the small toy he purchased just to fuck with his boyfriend, but had to admit it was coming in handy. When the toy was in, he moved slightly, and hissed out a breath. Damn. That was going to take some getting used to. Eddie moved again, biting his lip and grabbed his phone, snapping a photo of just his face.    
  
**E : I couldn’t wait. Groceries don’t take that long.** **  
** **B : Edmundo!** **  
** **E : Hey, the toys were here ;)** **  
** **B : I just left Tuxedo Junction. I swear…** **  
** **E : Hurry home… I’d rather it be your cock inside me than plastic.** **  
** **B: You asshole!** **  
** **E : You love me anyway.**   
  
Eddie got up out of bed and had to stop moving and try to breathe for a second. All his nerve endings felt like they were wired to the toy currently inside of him, and it was a lot. Once he adjusted to standing with it in, he just had to move. He grabbed his boxers from where they’d landed on the edge of the bed. Hell. Hopefully his boyfriend would be home soon.    
  
Just as he was stepping out of the bedroom, his phone sent up a text alert.    
**B: You better have not left the bed. I don’t want to buy a new couch so soon.** **  
** **E : Well… I was planning on it, but nevermind.** **  
** **B : Hopefully the neighbors aren’t home….** **  
** **E : Fuck!** **  
** Eddie took a deep breath and palmed himself over the fabric of his underwear.    
  
Forgetting himself, Eddie fell back in the bed, back arching when the toy shifted. He was so going to regret this. He also might have to remind his boyfriend they were picking up their son in two days so he needed to be able to walk. He turned slightly and moved up the bed to where he could lay against the pillows, and focused on the television. When he heard the front door open, he went to get up, but then remembered what Buck had said in the previous text, so he continued to lounge in bed. He head cabinets opening and closing, the fridge the same. He knew Buck was purposely taking his time putting away groceries. He moved and tried not to groan. The toy brushing up against him and making it really hard to pretend it wasn’t getting to him. Finally he heard footsteps coming down the hall.    
Buck leaned against the doorway, shirtless, the top button of jeans undone. His blue eyes roamed up and down Eddie’s prone form, making him squirm. Buck twirled his finger, choosing not to speak and Eddie rolled his eyes, but moved to turn his ass towards Buck. It wasn’t that he minded, and even enjoyed when Buck took control, it was the annoying as fuck Silence that got to him. Eddie looked over his shoulder, as Buck just stood there staring, as if debating something. Whatever he wanted, he found and approached the bed, leaning on it one knee. He ran just his fingertips down Eddie’s spine, chuckling when Eddie shivered. His hand kept creeping lower, before pressing the toy into Eddie a little bit harder.    
“Fucking hell,” Eddie fell forward into the sheets.    
“I think this might be one of my favorite gifts you’ve ever bought me.” Buck murmured before pushing the toy against Eddie again.    
Buck reached for the waistband of his boxers, and with a little maneuvering, they were gone. “Lay down on the bed.” Eddie complied, gasping as he landed against the sheets. Buck’s blue eyes were wide and lust blown. He loved that look. “Yep, my favorite.”    
Buck stood and for a minute, Eddie thought he was going to disappear into the house again, but all he did was finished removing the rest of his clothes before joining Eddie on the bed.    
Big strong calloused hands began to roam over his body. It was one of his favorite feelings. Soon, lips, tongue and teeth joined the party, making Eddie groan. Buck wrapped his lips around Eddie’s cock taking him down all the way to the base. Eddie was sure he saw stars. Buck continued to use his mouth until Eddie was right on the brink, then pulled away making him curse. “Fuck. What the hell.”    
Buck moved Eddie’s legs apart, his eyes lighting up a little when he saw the base of the toy. “I want you to cum, while you’re riding my cock, and if I don’t get inside, well, there’s gonna be a mess all over me.”    
Reaching over, Eddie grabbed the lube for Buck, then held his breath and tried not to move much when Buck finally removed the toy. Eddie took a deep breath, glad to have it out of him. They’d clean it up later. Bucked moved to lay on his back, on his side of the bed, then used some lube on himself, before motioning to Eddie. He swung his legs over Buck and moved to position his entrance over Buck’s cock. It wasn’t the first time they’d been in this position, though it had been a while.    
Eddie carefully lowered himself down onto Buck, delighted at the looks that moved across the other man's face. Once they were sitting skin to skin, he began to move up and down, thankful they had the house to themselves.    
***   
“We have to do that again sometime.” They were cuddled up in bed, Chinese food between them.    
“Sure, and likely scar our son for life.”    
Buck laughed and bumped his shoulder with his own. “Not when Chris is here. Over a weekend or something. It was fun.”    
“It was. But remember, don’t start something you can’t finish.”    
“I think I proved I can finish alright.”    
Eddie bit his lip, feeling the blush creep into his cheeks. Buck leaned over and kissed his cheek then stood and took the containers and took them down to the kitchen while Eddie leaned back against the pillows. He missed his son, but he was thankful for the two weeks he’d gotten to spend with Buck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments always welcome. 
> 
> Sorry if it sucked! At this time this series is complete but who knows what the future will hold. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
